


Deterioration

by Masocat



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Blood, Bondage, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insanity, M/M, Master/Pet, Mentions of the box, Obsessive Behavior, Stockholm Syndrome, Swearing, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masocat/pseuds/Masocat
Summary: Aoba hated them. He hated Virus and Trip for what they’ve done to him. He thinks that even now, after a whole year has passed in  being their prisoner. Because, while they think he wants what they’re giving to him, he truly doesn’t want anything from them. Nothing at all. Not their ‘love’, not their gifts...However, the night he’s brought into Trip’s room, Trip tries to change his mind on all of that, and Aoba can’t stand it.(A/N: Rewrite of Another Day in Hell)





	Deterioration

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to rewrite my Trip/Aoba drabble from 2016 as a way to practice. Which, obviously from the new word count, it’s no longer a drabble. This has been beta read, but if anything seems out of place in this, then please, don’t hesitate to tell me. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. Positive feedback is appreciated.❤️

This pain was unbearable. The uncontrollable tears and wailing were proof of that, as not only teeth pierced Aoba’s skin, but nails clawed at his sides as well. Blood trickled down his pale skin, while Trip pounded into him senselessly; Aoba’s body sliding back and forth along the bed as it happens.

  
Aoba’s cries grew louder as time dragged on, and he wondered when the pain would stop. Bruises could be seen on Aoba’s beaten body from when Trip’s hands were all over him—still all over him—and they were touching. Feeling. Every inch of flesh on his skinny frame had been felt up ruthlessly, there wasn’t a single place where Trip’s rough hands hadn’t been. Aoba’s body was practically littered with spots decorated with shades of green, yellow, and purple because of this.

  
He knew Trip thought they made him look beautiful, but to Aoba, they were ugly marks there to remind him of where he stood in this place. He was nothing more than a slave to Trip and Virus—a pet, more like it. They treat him like one anyway. Aside from the collar around his neck, and not being able to wear clothes, he’s expected to walk on all fours, as well as eat from a damn dog bowl when he’s allowed to have any food at all. When he’s allowed to eat, he’s forced to sit on the floor by Trip and Virus’ feet. He’s not allowed to use his hands, either.

  
He’s only given small portions of a meal once every four days—just enough to keep him alive. This didn’t include the sweets that Trip decides to shove down Aoba’s throat during foreplay. Because they know that, ‘humans don’t need food to survive, all they really need is water.’ and while that’s true to some extent, the pain from an empty stomach nearly had Aoba on his knees and begging for something to eat on more than one occasion.

  
They never obliged to his requests, however. All they ever did was laugh in his face and say how ‘cute’ he was, which always had Aoba in tears. Then again though… what don’t these two do that have him crying for something? It’s all that ever happens here. Day in and day out. It’s pure misery.

  
Aoba was brought out of his current thoughts when Trip hit a particular spot inside of him. He hated admitting it, and he wouldn’t say it out loud, but it felt amazing. It was hard keeping in a moan when he knew it felt good. He tried biting his bottom lip in an attempt to stifle it, but it came out anyway, and louder than he intended it to be.

  
A moist tongue licked Aoba’s neck after teeth had finally released it, and Trip chuckled darkly into his ear. Aoba’s eyes closed tight at this, and he allowed more tears to fall down his reddened face.

  
“Aoba…” Trip moaned lowly, his hips slapping against Aoba’s bare backside while his hands now rest at Aoba’s waist.

  
Aoba hated the noise that surrounded the room. The crying. The moaning. The slapping of bare skin against clothed skin… he hated it all. Yet, this sick bastard above him probably enjoyed all of it. No… Aoba _knows_ he enjoyed all of it. Otherwise, he wouldn’t be doing any of this, now would he?

  
His mind is too twisted to think this was wrong. Any of it. From the time that he was a child, Trip was always monstrous—a little red-headed beast had now grown into a blond one instead. Nothing’s changed except his looks, his strength, and his height. 

  
Trip is still the same as when he was a child, Aoba thought bitterly. The same aggressive child he claimed himself to be years ago.

  
While he was thinking this, Trip had stopped his movements completely. Aoba knew this instantly, as he was no longer sliding against the sheets, and the spot he gained pleasure from wasn’t being hit at all. He still felt Trip deep inside of him, as well as the tip of his cock lightly touching that one place he wanted hit again so badly. Other than that though… he just didn’t move.

  
It puzzled Aoba enough to open one eye slowly, and peer up at Trip’s face. He seemed as stoic as usual; no emotion appearing on his features whatsoever. Not even a small smirk to show his amusement. This made it difficult for Aoba to pinpoint what Trip was feeling, therefore, he couldn’t understand why the blond had stopped.

  
Was he not satisfied? Was he waiting for something? If he was waiting for something, what was he waiting for? If he wasn’t satisfied, why wasn’t he? All Aoba could think of now was, ‘Shit. What did I _do_  ?’ If either blond is upset about something, he can’t help but think he was the cause. Because, he usually is, for whatever reason. Most of the time it’s because he doesn’t do something right, but other times, Aoba can’t figure out why they would be displeased with him.

  
Now is a prime example of that.

  
Then, slowly, Trip’s lips tugged up into a small grin—a wicked grin, one full of mischief and malice. His cold blue eyes held the same mischievous glint, and it caused Aoba’s eyes to open completely in slight fear, since he didn’t know what Trip was going to do. What _was_ Trip going to do? He didn’t know and he was scared about that. So, _so_  scared.

  
There was a bit of a cold touch at Aoba’s inner-thigh, and he could feel Trip’s thumb gently stroke it while he held onto it. He shivered at the light stroke, and Trip gave his thigh a small squeeze, causing Aoba to whimper. A breathy chuckle left Trip, and Aoba waited for him to say something, _anything,_  because the silence was practically _torture_ at this point.

  
“I know you want this, Aoba.” Trip said, as he continued to massage Aoba’s thigh. The feeling was unusually gentle, so Aoba could withstand it and be a little more cooperative. Though, the look on Aoba’s face showed he was still cautious, as well he should be. Around this blond in particular, he really shouldn’t let his guard down. “Look,” Trip said. “even your body is giving you away. See?”

  
Trip’s hand moved from Aoba’s thigh, to Aoba’s cock instead; dragging his fingers slowly, teasingly, across his scarred skin. A trail of goosebumps was left in its wake, causing Aoba to gasp. Trip squeezed from the shaft, and slid his hand up to the tip. There, his thumb would smear precum over the head in circles, and he would watch gleefully as Aoba’s hips jerked up in desire.

  
Of course this was done out of Aoba’s control. His body wanted Trip, but Aoba didn’t. He knew he didn’t. In both his mind, and his heart, he _knew_  he did not want Trip’s touches. In fact, he wish Trip would pull out and be done with him. As much as his body craved Trip, he just wanted this all to end for the sake of his sanity.

  
However, it seemed that Trip wasn’t going to be pulling out any time soon. Much to Aoba’s dismay.

  
“Just say the word if you’d like me to keep going. I’ll be more than happy to give you what you want, Aooooba.” Trip said, his tone too sickeningly sweet for Aoba’s liking. It sounded caring, kind. Which Trip is _neither_  of those things, and it sickened Aoba to hear such a tone come from a criminal. A _rapist._ A torturer, and a kidnapper.

  
While his dick was being squeezed and stroked, Aoba had to struggle with himself and not beg for Trip to continue. If he pleaded for more, well... he would just be tossing the rest of his pride away into the trash. However, It was already becoming too much. His back arched when Trip slowly moved his hand up and down his cock, and he writhed just slightly, trying to get more friction from the man above him.

  
His hips tried moving along to the rhythm of Trip’s hand, but even as he attempted that, Trip held onto his waist, keeping him pinned to the bed. 

  
If his hands and arms weren’t bound together behind his back by leather straps, he’d probably grab his own dick and finish himself off. Even as he struggled to loosen them, they wouldn’t budge an inch off of his arms. He should probably be grateful that Trip didn’t decide to gag him or blindfold him too, but he still hated being tied like this.

  
Losing the freedom to move any of his limbs was something he dreaded happening when brought into one of the blonds’ rooms. Don’t get him wrong though. He dreaded _everything_  that happens when brought to either of their rooms; but being tied, blindfolded, and gagged was something he hated especially. 

  
Because it made him feel even more helpless than he feels now, especially since Trip has a hold of his legs, the only things that _aren’t_ tied together by something.

  
Whimpers fell out of Aoba’s mouth when Trip’s hand squeezed his dick again, and he tried backing his hips onto Trip, rubbing them against the blond so he could try and get something out of it. It was a futile attempt, but Aoba was desperate at this point. When he looked at Trip, his grin had grown into the biggest smile. It looked as though he were about to die of laugher at Aoba’s expense.

  
Normally, this kind of reaction would anger Aoba. He absolutely _despised_  it when either blond smiled, and thought his misfortune was funny. However... he just couldn’t bring himself to be angry at the moment. His mind still lingered on Trip’s hand working on his cock.

  
Finally, Aoba couldn’t take it anymore. He had to get _some_  kind of friction going. He _needed_  Trip to continue. Otherwise, he’ll get stuck with a painfully hard erection with no release. As he shivered at Trip’s touch, he shouted, completely in wanton need. “ _Please_  Trip!”

  
Trip stopped his moving hand at Aoba’s plea, and stared down at him; his wide, smiling face now slowly returning to his small grin. He tilted his head, as if he were confused.

  
Uh-oh.

  
That can’t be good. Why did Trip’s smile fall? Why did his hand stop now, too? Is something bad going to happen—worse than this, maybe?

  
These thoughts going into Aoba’s head had his heart racing, as cold sweat ran down his face. He balled his hands into fists out of nervousness, until his knuckles became ghost white. He swallowed hard, still waiting on Trip to respond. 

  
Trip sighed then, and shook his head in disappointment. “Aoba,” he said, his voice sounding dissatisfied. “You’ve said ‘please’ so many times before already. Can’t you say anything else?”

  
Aoba looked at Trip in mild confusion. What? Just saying ‘please’ usually works, but now... is he saying that’s not enough this time? He hoped that’s not what was going on. “...But, I thought—”

  
Trip cut him off. “Beg me in another way, other than just by saying ‘please’, Okay? I’m tired of hearing that.”

  
Wait.

  
He’s tired of hearing ‘please’? Then, what else does Trip want him to say? Aoba’s face warped into one of concentration, as he searched his brain for the thing Trip wants him to say. His body is giving him the answer, his dick hardening more than before just with Trip’s hand wrapped around it, even though it’s not even moving, and he could feel himself getting close. Yet, he still wasn’t getting the right answer he was looking for. He didn’t understand. 

  
Trip must be close as well, but he stopped to make him say something he wanted to hear? Why? Was it to break him even further? Or was it just for his own, sick entertainment to watch him struggle with something? Aoba was lost at this. He wasn’t even sure of what to say that wasn’t just a simple ‘please’...

  
Quickly, he was brought back to reality when Trip pinched a nipple; the slight sting coming from it making Aoba shout a little. His attention was now on Trip again, and while the blond pinched his nipple, Aoba looked at him with a scrunched up face. “Aoba,” Trip said, almost fatherly. “I’m not a patient man—you have thirty seconds to answer me correctly. If you don’t, Welter will take my place instead, and I’m sure my baby doesn’t want that, now, do you?”

  
As if on cue, a low growl emitted from somewhere in the dimly lit room. It was a sound Aoba knew all too well, and it had him frightened—a lot more frightened than being with Trip or Virus. Even Hersha didn’t scare him _as_ bad as Welter.

  
Aoba’s brown eyes widened, the fear ever present residing within them. They searched the room relentlessly, trying to find the blue-eyed beast with black fur lurking in the shadows. 

  
While Aoba frantically searched for Welter, his heart pounding in his marred chest, Trip’s grin returned, and Aoba knew he must have found this amusing. It was written all over his disgusting face, and although Aoba couldn’t locate Welter anywhere in the room, he was still afraid at the constant resounding growls bellowing from the large AllMate. Where in the world was he? He should have been able to find him by now! The glowing blue eyes could usually easily be seen in this room, so where was Welter? Where was he? Where, where, _where_?

  
“Aoba,” Trip said suddenly. “tick-tock. Twenty seconds.” Waving his finger like a clock’s hand, Trip smiled wickedly down at Aoba; his white teeth showing as he chuckled.

  
Hearing that didn’t help calm Aoba down in the slightest. It only made Aoba wish he were dead right then and there. Because, twenty seconds already? Fuck!

  
Aoba continued to wrack his brain for the right answer, fear conquering his mind as he hyperventilated. He focused his eyes on Trip’s face in an attempt to keep his mind off of Welter, as the lion’s growling continued. Trip seemed to be enjoying himself, watching Aoba writhe under his touch and seeing his fear stricken face.

  
Aoba, on the other hand, was panicking.

  
Oh no. What does he want to hear? What could it be? It should be a simple solution to this dilemma, but Aoba just couldn’t think of anything. He tried, and tried, and tried, until his eyes watered up with fresh, frustrated tears. He became a sobbing mess while trying to think of what to say, but then, it’s like the gears in his head had begun to turn, his face showing that he had some idea of what Trip was looking for.

  
It hit him then. Aoba found the answer. While he doesn’t like the idea of it too much, he’ll say what he needs to in order to avoid that wild animal— _whatever_ he needs to. So, swallowing the remainder of his pride, Aoba shouted exactly what Trip wanted in hopes of saving himself from a far worse treatment than this.

  
“Trip... I want—” Aoba paused, and corrected himself immediately when he caught his mistake. He swallowed hard, looking at Trip with hopeful eyes as he said, “Trip, I _need_  you! Give me more, Trip! I… I need _more_  from you!”

  
There was a moment where Trip just stared at Aoba, and blinked at him in... what was it? Surprise? Dissatisfaction? Confusion? It was hard to tell, but soon, he didn’t have to wonder much longer about what Trip thought. Because the man’s hips began to move again at a quick and brutal pace. His hand was off of Aoba’s cock as soon as he continued the movements, but that was fine. As long as he got what he wanted from Trip, he didn’t mind it.

  
Aoba moaned loudly into the cold air of the room, relishing in the sweet relief he was given after moments of pure hell. Among the noise, Aoba heard a voice in his head.

  
_You like this, don’t you?_  The voice whispered in the back of Aoba’s mind. _You like what these two are doing to you; the mental torture, the physical torture, the brutal fucking—you like it all, right?_

  
The voice sounded familiar to Aoba. It was a voice he remembered from when he was little, and the same voice he heard back in Platinum Jail. It sounded dangerous… dishonest. Should he trust what it says at all, or is he going completely insane now after being held captive for over a year? Aoba answered the voice back in his mind, saying, _no_ but the voice retaliated.

  
_Of course you like it, don’t deny it. You’re moaning loud for Trip. You’re savoring every thrust of the man’s hips, aren’t you?_ _Aren’t you?_  The voice sounded irritated, but after a pause, it continued more calmly. _...It’s alright that you like all of this. You can trust me, Aoba. Why can you trust me, you might ask? Because I’m you. So you know that every word that comes out of my mouth is the truth._

  
Aoba wasn’t so sure he could believe it yet. He was hearing voices in his head, how can he trust a disembodied voice after being held prisoner by two maniacs for so long? 

  
Of course, though… maybe the voice had a valid point.

  
He _is_  moaning for Trip. He does enjoy the feeling the blond was giving to him; the instant relief that Trip’s cock always gave him. It hit that one spot he loved perfectly each time, too. It always sent pleasured shivers up his spine; making him want more than he could probably handle even now as his body resumed sliding against the bed sheets.

  
The sounds in the room he once hated earlier on, he now loves. It was no longer aggravating to hear. “Aoba…” Trip moaned out his name again, and Aoba tried one more time to convince himself he hated this. So he bit his lip to keep from saying Trip’s name as well, despite how much he actually _wanted_ to say it now. It was difficult to hold it in, even as he could feel himself reach the limit.

  
Trip’s nails dug deep into his waist, letting Aoba know he was almost there as well.

  
Aoba arched his back in response, not minding the pain as he once had before. What was going on? Why was he suddenly enjoying this? It’s like he wasn’t himself. It’s almost like he… was being taken over. The scary thing is though, is that he wasn’t.

  
This was all him, and sadly… he knows this. He knows he’s the one moaning for Trip. Even when he came; a loud moan escaping him then, too, and Trip releasing straight inside after Aoba’s cum had hit his clothes, as well as on Aoba’s own bare chest. He knows that he _likes_  what Trip and Virus do to him. Knows that the he enjoys being filled, even though it’s a feeling he still can’t seem to get used to.

  
He loved it. He loved Virus. He loved Trip; and when he pulled out after a moment passed, Aoba felt no shame when Trip laid on top of him. There was no shame when Trip’s lips were placed to his own softly, then to his chest. When Trip rolled off of him, and laid next to Aoba on his side, Aoba turned his head to face Trip as the man encased him in a strong arm.

  
He saw a smile on Trip’s face, as Trip leaned in close to his ear and whispered, ‘I love you, Aooooba.’ before placing a small kiss to his earlobe. The whisper sent a wave of goosebumps across Aoba’s skin, and he found himself smiling soon too. It wasn’t because he was happy though. No, of course not. He smiled because he knew he was broken. They succeeded in breaking him completely, because now… Aoba had lost all of his shame.

  
Trip placed another kiss to Aoba’s cheek, his neck, and his shoulder before resting his chin there, and bringing Aoba close to his chest in a tight embrace. He hummed lightly, not bothering to remove Aoba’s bondage as he slowly shut his eyes, and Aoba saw peace blanket over his face.

  
Aoba laughed lightly, thinking about how he came to love this man so quickly when he once hated him. That laugh soon grew into a loud, maniacal cackle, because he now understands he does love this man. He loves him. He _loves_ him. He loves everything about Trip, and no one can tell him otherwise.

  
Aoba heard Trip groan in slight irritation, as he squeezed Aoba in the tight hug. His eyes were still closed, but Aoba knew he was still awake. “Shh, Aoba.” he said. “Go to sleep, okay?” Trip rubbed Aoba’s shoulder gently, trying to soothe him, but it didn’t seem to concern Trip that Aoba was basically losing his mind right in front of him.

  
Well, Aoba already knew Trip wouldn’t care about his mental health. If Virus didn’t care enough that he put him in a small, metal box for three straight days with no food or water, then why would he expect Trip to care about his mental state?

  
Whatever. Aoba only calmed down because Welter growled again; lowly and dangerously, and Aoba had a feeling the lion was closer to him. He sounded closer. As Aoba relaxed himself, his laughter dying down, he tried to catch his breath. The lion relaxed along with him, the growls soon fading into silence.

  
“Good boy, Aoba.” He heard Trip say with a yawn, as Aoba’s own eyes slowly closed after calming down. It wasn’t long until both of them were asleep, including Welter, and the last thing Aoba thought of was this; if only he were dead, and if only he never had to feel these men’s touches anymore… then perhaps, he could be happy. Perhaps, he can live in peace, and rest easy. However…

  
He knows something like that could never happen to him. He knows they would never allow him to die. He’s tried before, to end his life, and they were always there to stop him from escaping that way. He remembers he tried drowning himself in the bathtub once when Virus left him in the bathroom alone for a little bit, and when Virus came back, he had to pull him from the water.

  
He remembers being punished for that… he remembers being chained and locked in a cage for a week, only allowed out to use the bathroom. Of course, he had an escort during that time until he’s learned his lesson.

  
Which, he has.

  
To be honest, that’s probably the worst thing about all of this, Aoba thinks. The fact that he can’t just die out of his own will as a way to escape them. Because he now understands... 

  
_They_  determine how long he’ll live. _They_ determine how long he’ll stay with them… he doesn’t get that kind of liberty anymore; to choose when to leave and when to die. He knew they would keep him locked away forever, too—never to see his friends or Ren or Granny ever again. Never to have _freedom_ again.

  
So then, because he knows this, because he knows escape is hopeless, all he can do is hope and pray that he can survive another day trapped in this hell until he dies, until they die, or until someone comes to save him. Though, he’s aware that probably won’t even help his case. Because… nothing, absolutely _nothing_  can help him now. He’s well aware of that at this point.

  
So Aoba slept with that thought in mind with a smile on his face, and prepared himself for the day ahead, as much as he possibly could. As much as his crippled heart could handle.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to write more of these two in the near future, as well as the Virus/Aoba/Trip pair. They’re my OTP, so I must write more of them, right? Just have to settle on an idea and stick with it. I have trouble in sticking with something for long. I’d absolutely /love/ to write a chapter-long fic involving Vitriao, but, agh. It’s difficult to even finish a one-shot such as this. However, it’s still on the to-do list! (≧∇≦)b


End file.
